


The Clearing

by Junliet



Series: Quarantink [19]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Imprisonment, M/M, Magic AU, Quarantink, ambiguous - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23446576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: He’d lost count of how long he’d been in that state. Time didn’t really exist when he had nothing to mark the passage of time.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665697
Comments: 9
Kudos: 23





	The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emilia_kaisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/gifts).



> Hi everyone, this is my day 18 of the challenge and the prompt today was foggy. I was going to write something super long but decided to stick to the word limit. So.... this is basically a prequel to something that I may or may not end up writing in the future. It's also a gift for someone lovely because they inspired this (although they might not know how they inspired it) I hope you all enjoy it xx

He’d lost count of how long he’d been in that state. Time didn’t really exist when he had nothing to mark the passage of time. Slipping in and out of consciousness, he couldn’t see or feel or really think through the fog that clouded around him with wisps of green power in clouds. The iron cuffs on his slim wrists and ankles held him against the wall both physically and metaphorically by anchoring down his magic.

But it could never silence it completely. It grew and grew each day but lay dormant in the pit of his stomach as he suffered through the mental torment that the fog provided. Images of people he didn’t recognise, places he didn’t recognise, but it all hurt his heart intensely. And, every time, there was that man at the end that reached out for him: the one with eyes like a doe.

After all that time, growing and growing, it was inevitable that it would snap. The power inside of him grew to be so concentrated that it snapped, blasting everything out in a shower of blue magic. The iron cuffs and chains snapped, and his near black eyes opened, finally seeing clearly.

“Javi?”


End file.
